Wendell's World
by KcAnne
Summary: Ralph is trying to keep a failing Fix-It Felix Jr. going after its initial resurgence dies down. But then his game breaks. Who did it? Ralph and the other character have to find a new home and blend in. Rated T, only because I'm not quite sure where I'm going to take this.
1. Chapter 1

Ralph could feel the depression weighing down on him again. He hated feeling on the outside, but this time, it was his fault. He knew that he shouldn't still be jealous of Felix and was immature for even caring about it. He would just have to get over it… there weren't any support groups in the arcade for transitioning villains who were, but now weren't hated in their game.

After being on the outside for so long, Ralph was insecure about losing everyone's friendship. And Mr. Perfect and his super successful family weren't helping matters. Felix and his wife Sergeant Calhoun were on their second child. The Felixs' were the pinnacle of _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ Ralph found it increasingly difficult to blend in during social situations when they were present. He stuck out like a dirty hobo in a crowd of hotel elites.

But today was not a day to mope about. Today he would get to hang out with his favorite brat, Vanellope. People didn't really get their friendship, and to be honest, neither did Ralph. What did a princess/racer/ex-glitch have in common with the second-rate villain in a retro arcade game? Some characters made jokes and others rudely implied dirty connections, but usually Ralph ignored them. Usually is nobel-peace-worthy for a guy with anger issues.

Ralph always went to _Sugar Rush_ because Vanellope couldn't leave her kingdom unattended after the last political scandal (aka King Candy). Plus, the skittish citizens from Ralph's game didn't take kindly to such an energetic visitor. So once again, Ralph came to her. He had to get off at three different stops to get to Vanellope's game, but it was always worth it.

Only one foot was out of the metro when Ralph was greeted by a squeaking projectile. "You're here! I've been waiting soooo long! What's that _awful _smell? Oh, it's just you."

Ralph grinned as his appearance was alternately appreciated and insulted.

"I'm just saying, you probably won't melt if you take a shower, but I guess you never know until you try…."

Still babbling on, Vanellope led him to the Nestle's quick sand where she promptly pushed him in, later justified by "science." This caused Ralph to break his not-flipping-out streak.

"YOU LITTLE CAVITY! WHAT WAS THAT? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Don't be mento! I had to test my hypothesis!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Well now that you asked, I wanted to see if you attracted anything that looks like dirt, or just dirt. By the way, I was right. If it's vomit, you're on it."

A sullen, and completely powdered Ralf glared at Vanellope as she doubled over in laughter. After Vanellope had ceased her giggle fit, she started to drive them to Diet Cola Mountain. They made a stop at the race track because Ralph fell of the back of her car. A kindly gumdrop with a bit more extra room in its vehicle offered to drive Ralph, but Vanellope cut it off with an, "Only I drive him."

Nearby that-stupid-blond-with-a-bob-who-picked-on-Vanellope-whose-name-Ralph-could-not-remember snickered. Vanellope's ears turned pink as she realized how her words could be interpreted.

Ralph got mad. Usually she didn't hear the snide comments that people made about them, but now that La Taffy or whatever just embarrassed her, Ralph could feel steam coming out of his ears. Who had thoughts so dirty that they'd-

Ralph's train of thought was derailed, devoting all his Ralph-power to latching on to Vanellope's car as she sped away. Things were just awkward at Cola Mountain. Ralph could tell that she was really upset, but he was already late for work, so he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Business hadn't been too great for _Fix-It Felix, Jr_. Kids these days are so much more motivated to blow through levels and beat the game than they used to be. After a couple weeks where the game was "rediscovered," things were back to normal, meaning, no one played their game.

Felix wasn't concerned, he had a whole family to keep him busy. Ralph had Vanellope, but he saw her less and less because of work.

Since no income was coming in, Ralph would go into other games and labor as a construction worker, specifically, a demolisher. No one in his game noticed, or cared, that he was the one keeping them all afloat. They just benefitted.

Ralph was late to his job in _Wendell's World_. It was some role playing game. Anyway, one of the stores in the game just had to go, so Ralph came. As soon as he got to the site, Ralph demolished everything in sight as fast as he could. In a way, it was a stress reliever. When he was on the job, he felt useful. It was at night when the insecurities of purposelessness came creeping in.

Panting, he stepped back and surveyed his work. Not bad. He had finished clearing Sammy's Supermarket and Paula's Parking Lot within ten minutes.

"Wow."

Ralph turned around. An extremely toned woman stood gawking. He sighed. It wasn't a rare thing; he was funny looking and people noticed.

"That was AMAZING," she said with a giant grin pasted on her face.

"Huh?"

"You cleared that entire lot in 8 minutes and 53 seconds!"

"Oh," Ralph said looking down at his feet. "I guess I did."

"Hi, I'm Genna by the way. From _Genna's Gym,_" she said jerking a thumb towards a boxy building labeled "Genna's Gym". It was like her. Built, and straightforward.

"I'm Ralph...er… Wreck it Ralph," he said scratching the back of his head nervously. So far she hadn't said anything mean. This had to be a record in Ralph's social interactions.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Genna said cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, yeah, well that's because I'm not from _Wendell's World_. I'm from _Fix-It Felix, Jr._

Genna's smile dropped at this statement and an, "awww" escaped her lips. "Do you come here often?"

"Uhh not really. This is my first time actually. I only came because… well…" Ralph gestured to the now demolished supermarket. "I kind of wrecked my reason to come," he mumbled.

"Then I gotta give you a new one!" exclaimed Genna. "You need to go to the gym!" she cringed and backtracked. "Aw crap. I didn't mean it like that…"

Ralph gave a weak laugh and said, "I didn't really take it that way."

Genna tried again. "What I mean is that I'd really like to see you again… because… um… your strength! It would be great to have someone really strong at the gym to...um... attract customers."

Ralph ran his freakishly large hand through his hair. "You know, I'd love to, but, things are kind of tight back home. I don't really think that I could afford-"

"You don't have to pay!" she blurted. "I'd pay you!"

"Huh?"

Genna blushed again. "You could work there too. We need someone to handle selling drinks and signing up newcomers."

"Really? That'd be amazing! Thanks boss!"

Genna cringed again. This time, she gave a weak laugh, then said, "Just call me Genna," and then a little more forcefully, "Please."

Ralph went home excited that night at the prospect of a steady job. He'd have a reason to get up every morning. He had a purpose. Genna went home cursing her inability to talk to guys that she liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph had a schedule: get up, go to work (but be ready to dash back to _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ at the drop of a hat just in case some kid started playing… which never happened), workout with Genna, go home. It was amazing. He had a purpose. He had fun. He had a friend.

"Okay, today I want you to work on pectoralis major muscles, anterior deltoids,serratus anterior, coracobrachialis, scapulae fixers, trapezii, and triceps."

"Alright! Totally!" Pause. "...Genna, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bench presses!"

"Oh. Okay."

Ralph loaded 200 pounds onto the bar (he wanted to start out light), then lay down on the bench. Genna said she'd spot him, so he lifted the bar up and then down to his chest. He pushed up again until his arms locked. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Genna coached him as he lifted. "Breathe out as you push away. Keep it level. You're legs need to be wider. Wider." Somewhere along the way she sat down between his legs on the bench. Ralph jolted at her touch. "Keep going," she soothed. "You need to learn to focus on only your workout. Nothing else matters."

So he tuned her out. Up. Down. Up. Down. Genna was just spotting him. At a weird angle, yes, but she was a trainer, so maybe she was supposed to do things differently. And that's what he told himself whenever she got too touchy. It never bothered him that she might be doing something else because it never occurred to him.

Ralph was just glad to have a friend and to workout. _Genna's Gym _was where he worked, but it was also where he liked to chill. He burned off the stress of _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _under Genna's training. Soon, his already limited free time was spent more on Genna than Vanellope.


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph was so excited. The gym was closed today and he was taking Genna to meet his other best friend. He finally had a day off and he was going to spend it with his two favorite people, and best of all, it would be a surprise for Vanellope. Nothing could go wrong.

. . .

Vanellope was pissed. Her kingdom was so demanding and boring. The gummy bears were on strike until their hours in the cheering stands for the game were halved and their candy compensation doubled. The pastries were on her, terrified of another Turbo incident. She had to deal with taxes, and paperwork, and a butt-load of other ridiculously pointless stuff. Worst of all, Ralph hadn't come to visit in over a month. Vanellope banged her head against the rock candy desk and moaned out varying "why's" to programmer.

Sour Bill knocked on her office door and waddled in without a reply.

"Hey!" she shouted at the small green candy.

"Ralph's here," Bill droned then waddled out, but not before Vanellope shot out the door.

She ran into the great hall and saw Ralph! He looked different, less slab-of-concrete and more chiseled… and then she saw the other girl. Vanellope stopped short and eyed her. New girl was higher graphic quality then Ralph, but then again, so was everyone.

"Genna," he said turning to the girl, "this is the evil monkey creature I told you about. Vanellope, this is Genna."

There was immediate friction. Genna, health-nut that she was viewed Vanellope as the human embodiment of junk food. Vanellope couldn't stand this manish creature (what kind of girl had muscles like that anyway?), that stole Ralph for a whole month without sharing once. And why was she always touching him? And why didn't he notice? He acted like it was normal!

Ralph remained blissfully oblivious.


	5. Chapter 5

Genna was again dropping hints to Ralph about how he should stay away from Vanellope, but like with most other things Genna tried to communicate to him without being direct, Ralph missed it. Then Wendell came in. He burst through the gym doors yelling "INTRUDER! TRESPASSER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Ralph silently looked up, but said nothing. Wendell tapped his _Toms_ as Ralph took in his colored skinny jeans, TIGHT black sweater, and drapey scarf. His hair was quiffed and he wore hipster glasses.

Genna jumped between them, "Let me explain-" but Wendell silenced her with a flick of his hand. He was the boss here. It was his world.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Wendell asked Ralph, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry."

Wendell launched into a speech, dictating all the rules that had been violated by being in the wrong game during the day and entering said game without permission. Genna tried again to reason with Wendell, and this time was silenced with a pointed glare.

"Sorry," Ralph repeated.

Wendell turned his attention towards him.

"Um… I can make this up to you?" Ralph rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"Make it up to me? I'm not your 4th grade date that you stood up!" Wendell ranted. "This is a serious infraction! I could have been given a citation if you were found here like this!"

"How can I fix it?" Ralph felt the words tumble out before he could ponder the irony.

Wendell laughed condescendingly. Then he looked at Ralph with new interest. "I could use a new toy," he grinned.

"Deal."

So within seconds, Ralph changed bosses and his destiny, all for a friend that could lift.


	6. Chapter 6

For once in his life, Ralph was the calm one. For him, being with Wendell was like if a girl nervous around spiders meet someone who is truly arachnaphobic. When a spider crossed their path, the nervous girl will find courage that wasn't there when she was alone in her shower facing the beast. She'd squish the spider, drawing strength from the arachnophobic's fear.

In the same way, Ralph seemed to find a sense of serenity alongside Wendell. For some reason, it was Wendell's self-appointed job to get into everybody's business and then tell them what they are doing wrong. And when he told them what they did wrong, he did not bring this information to the screwer-upper's attention in a reasonable fashion like any sane person, rather, he screamed at the poor soul, sometimes failing to mention what they even did to deserve such verbal abuse.

And what was Ralph doing during these outings? Wendell had decided to take full advantage of his new toy's vast talents, and used him as a chair. He would have Ralph carry him on his giant shoulders and shout down at his victims.

To his credit, Ralph didn't complain once, though he did temporarily lose his hearing from time to time. He was good. Wendell noticed. Nothing he could do would trip the Ralph up.

"For the next 6 miles, you have to carry me using only one foot. Choose wisely. If you switch legs, you're fired."

Ralph was so used to bending to the will of randomness that Vanellope and Genna put him through that he was unfazed by such requests.

And Ralph was nice. He was just grateful and it was infuriating. No one put up with Wendell as patiently as Ralph did.

Things went smoother with Ralph around. Wendell noticed. What he didn't notice, as he mercilessly screeched at the old woman who owned _Grandmother's Granary_, was that Ralph made faces at her, amusing, and therefore containing the elder's mood. Usually during these confrontations, she would call her son, _Army Andy_, and then it would be much more difficult to swindle the overdue rent from the woman's gnarled hands.

From Ralph's perspective, things were great. After catering to Wendell's every whim, at the end of the day, he'd go to _Genna's Gym _and workout and close up shop with her. When it was dark in _Wendell's World_, Ralph began the long trek home. On weekends he'd visit Vanellope (alone; Genna always had "schedule conflicts").

From Genna's perspective, Wendell was taking advantage of her soon-to-be-boyfriend. When she confronted Ralph, he said he was willing to do whatever dirty work Wendell threw his way as long as it meant he could be with her. That made the situation bearable.

Vanellope was not at all pleased with the current turn of events. She made it her goal to inform Ralph of this every time he visited.


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph was aggravating with his stupid muscles and calmness. Ugh and that outfit. Given the chance, Wendell could work wonders if he'd just take off those ratty overalls… at the same time, the overalls were a bit alluring because they made him wonder just what exactly was hiding underneath them…

NO! Wendell sat up straight in bed. He would NOT dwell on Ralph's exceptionally toned pectoral muscles, or the butterflies that would take up residency in his stomach whenever the villain would hoist him onto his large, sturdy shoulders. Definitely not. He would not be kept up all night thinking about Ralph.

At two a.m., Wendell gave up and let his imagination run wild. At four a.m. he decided that long commute keeping him and Ralph apart would just have to go.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next week, Wendell plotted. When he wasn't plotting, he was stalking Ralph in a totally not creepy way (or so he assured himself), or engaging in silent mental arguments with Genna, eyes locked and wills battling. Ralph remained oblivious.

At least he remained oblivious to Wendell. Genna had finally learned that direct was the only way to be...well, direct, with Ralph. "We need to talk."

"What do wanna talk about?" Ralph grunted.

Genna was doing that thing where she sat between his legs, "spotting him" while he lifted. "I know this isn't fair. It's not you… it's me and… well it's just...the way you dress…"

Ralph tried not to let the pang of disappointment sting him. Genna was always so nice. It really hurt him now that she was criticizing him. Sure Vanellope insulted him all the time, but that was their thing… and that didn't mean that the little racer's words didn't impact him.

"I'm sorry, Ralph, I just can't stay quiet about it any longer."

_Here it comes_, thought Ralph. He braced himself for the breakup. Sure it wasn't a real breakup because they weren't dating, but he really liked her… and maybe more than in a "just friends" way. He never let himself hope because of how ridiculous it sounded to himself, but still, it cut through the armor he had built up that disregarded any flirt as a misunderstanding on his part. He just never thought Genna would be so embarrassed of the way he dressed that they'd stop being friends. He imagined their relationship would crumble because he smelled bad, or because he looked funny, or because he was a villain, or… any number of ways, so maybe this wasn't so surprising after all.

"UGH. It's just, how am I supposed to casually get into your pants when you don't wear any?"

Ralph put the bar in the rack. He sat up and stared at Genna who was growing alarmingly red by the second.

"..."

Genna covered her face with her hands. "What are you thinking? Please just say it and get it over with."

"I don't want to misread this situation…."

Genna's head snapped up. "Are you kidding me? I just put my heart and soul out on the line and you don't want to _misread_ me? If you don't like me just say it! I get it okay! It's my fault for following you around with my stupid crush when you obviously don't even-"

Ralph cut her off with a long kiss. When he drew back, he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Let's go buy some pants." which was just about the most romantic thing Genna had ever heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Ralf was just lying on some bricks dreaming about Genna when it happened. It was getting dark. The Felix's, the hotel people, and all the adopted characters from Q*bert were evacuating… guess they forgot to tell him, but nevermind about that, he had to go! As Ralf sleepily stumbled from his mountain of bricks, he started to wonder why they were running. Then he saw. The screen was going black, and fast. _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _was shutting down for good. If anyone was stuck in the game now, they would never get out.

They all made it to the subway terminal. Their game was dying, but it sure took its time doing so. Ralph sighed as he looked at the defeated characters from Q*bert. They were homeless again. And so was everyone else.

Felix and his family couldn't return to Calhoun's game- it wasn't safe for the children and the hotel folk wouldn't last a day without their penthouses. And where would Ralph go? Wendell had flipped out when Ralph stayed for just the day in _Wendell's World_. The others may have a chance of blending into another arcade game, but no one needs another villain. Vanellope would be sure to host him, but he was too obviously different from her graphics and scenery to blend into her game as a background character…

"Sabotage."

Ralph was plucked from his thoughts by the low rumbling of Sergeant Calhoun.

"It's so obvious," she said. As she puzzled it out, she paced with a baby in one arm, and a toddler trailing behind. "Games never lose power so slowly. Someone wanted to destroy _Fix-It Felix, Jr._, and also wanted us to escape. Why?"

"What would someone want with a bunch of homeless nicelanders?" asked Gene.

Calhoun remained silent but continued pacing.

"Maybe its not what, but _who_," Felix said slowly.

"Elaborate." barked his wife.

"Well, I know a whole lot of folks have been jealous of how happy we've been, sugar-dumplin'. Someone must have it out for us. No one else in the game could attract that kind of attention."

"I don't know," she said sceptically, giving Ralph the eye. "I think there's one other person in our group that tends to stir the pot."

Everyone turned to look at Ralph.

"I didn't do anything," he said putting his hands up defensively.

Everyone turned back around.

"Then what could it be…" she pondered aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're staying here and that's final."

"But-"

"Ralph! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take in my homeless boyfriend?"

Ralph opened his mouth to argue and raised his finger to prove the point, but found no words to do so, so he closed it and lowered his hand in defeat.

. . .

Wendell burst into the gym with a flourish. "I heard what happened and of your need of a home!" he crowed.

"Actually-"

"And being the generous man that I am, I have decided that you will stay at _Angela's Apartments _as a permanent member of _Waldo's World_!"

"Thank you, but-"

"Yes, yes, but there are conditions. It just would not do to have some gameplayer notice you in the wrong game, but seeing as you've lost a few pounds at this gym, I think you could switch and no one would be the wiser."

"Well-"

"Good point! Your trademark rags would give away your identity! We must give you a slight extreme makeover!" With that, Wendell whisked Ralph away (pretty impressive considering what a big guy Ralph is).

Genna followed hot on their heels, but decided maybe it would be best if they did not share the extent of their relationship with her boss if they wanted Ralph to be allowed to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ooo you look like sap! Your week must have really sucked molasses. "

Ralph laughed. "You could say that. But there were some parts that didn't suck as much."

"Gimme deets big R."

"I don't really know where to start."

"Tell me what sucked first and then we'll end on a less sucky note."

"_Fix-It Felix, Jr. _shut down for good.'

"What!?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too."

"How did that not ruin your life? If I was a real hobo- Diet Cola Mountain totally does NOT count- I'd want to curl up and die."

"Well that's where the less sucky news comes in."

"Go on," Vanellope goaded.

"Genna and I are together and I moved to _Wendell's World_."

"WHAT!?"

"That's what I thought too."

I couldn't fall asleep tonight... or now that it's morning I guess last night... anyway, I had this idea stuck in my head and went with it. Please tell me if you like/hate (don't censor, I want to know what I don't do well so that I can do better on my next fic). Also, if you have an opinion on whether I should make a sequel to this, just keep adding chapters, or bag it completely comment now or forever hold your peace. P.S. Brownie points for you making it all the way through my insomniac writing. 


End file.
